A factor contributing to the success of any vendor is the ability to target a communication to a selected segment of the purchasing public having a need for certain products and/or services being offered by the vendor. Effective communications with current and potential customers may lead to the growth of the vendor's revenue. However the vendor may be insufficiently integrated with the customer so as to be apprised of changes in customers' interests.
In order to more effectively identify those individuals that might be interested in certain products or services, numerous data sources have been developed for helping vendors with their marketing and advertising efforts. For example, vendors establish databases which are representative of individuals who have purchased certain products or services in the past. Data is gathered from interviews and telephone solicitations. Related data is also obtained from other sources such as zip code-based address market data services, government motor vehicle listings, or from purchases made by credit card.
Customers, on the other hand, would appreciate being informed of the latest developments and availability of new products and services. However, the number of resources of information available combined with a decrease in the time available for research has made it difficult for customers to become reasonably educated before making a purchase. The Internet has been extremely helpful in reducing research time but reviewing electronic newsletter subscriptions and visiting certain websites on a regular basis to receive development updates is also becoming increasingly difficult. Finally, the explosive use of electronic mail as a communications medium has made it difficult for consumers to review and consider the content of incoming electronic mail, in view of the volume, before the information contained therein becomes outdated.
It would be highly desirable to have a method for improving the quality and reducing the quantity of product information being sent to a customer. It would also be desirable to have an electronic communications system that would enable a vendor to monitor changing customer interests as they occur.
A method and a system that address the aforementioned problems, as well as other related problems, are therefore desirable.